stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Acoran
Goa'uld less in the service of the same Achàman on planet Earth and later on the planet Malkisia, where he attempted to assassinate the System Lord to take his place among the ranks of the System Lords. History Generated from the queen Goa'uld chaxiraxi on planet Earth with the purpose of serving the same Achaman to control the islands of the Canary Islands, Acoran was not raised in a Jaffa, but in a large thermal pool on the island of Achinech (today Tenerife) where it reached more slowly maturing and without possessing any trace of the naquadah in her blood. Along with his brothers was chosen in a series of choices that led to a fierce cannibalism of the larvae considered unsuitable to hold this purpose. Kingdom to his first human host, Acorán became one of underlord the same Achaman proving soon considerable organizational and political skills so as to take full control of one of the Canary islands now known as Gran Canaria. Having established a theocratic government and have formed a fairly advanced society from the political point of view dividing the island into realms, he decided to completely estranged from the life of the native population by delegating powers to his priests. Secretly the Goa'uld began to conspire against his own master that in several centuries that followed continued displacement of some guanches villages on some uninhabited planets but suitable for life. While adhering to the selection of people to be deported, Acorán continued to manifest its authority without the use of force and this was unpopular at first to his own brothers, and accused of being a traitor Tok'ra. The accusation came the ear of the same Achaman forced the latter to bring back to planet Earth. The tortures that followed in subsequent days aboard the pyramid of Achaman same ship made almost crazy the Goa'uld, that on this occasion he was forced to use the sarcophagus to regenerate the many wounds inflicted. Horribly mutilated, Acorán was finally exonerated but the torture and treason charges changed the peaceful character of the Goa'uld, making a ruthless murderess. His first victims were the brothers who had accused him and chased numerous executions in the archipelago Achaman forced to stop the wrath of his underlord. Brought on the planet Malkisia, it was given the opportunity to grow this population. Apparently isolated from the rest of his fellows, Acorán implemented a policy of technological advancement unprecedented bringing the population to a technological development equal to that Goa'uld within a few generations without anyone noticing or could put a brake. Acoràn Death No more to return to planet Earth, Acorán continued to deport people to populate the planet Malkisia taking slaves from other planets belonging to minor Goa'uld although the continuous raids, attracted the attention from his Achaman sir. Over the centuries, and technological advances and the massive extraction of naquadah mines scattered across the planet's surface, they allowed the Goa'uld to build even a personal fleet of two Ha'tak and a dozen Al'kesh. The conquest of a planet belonging to the Goa'uld Kawil and not informed the same Achaman, attracted the special attention of the System Lord to the same Acoràn. The meeting between the two Goa'uld Goa'uld was interrupted by the arrival of the fleet of the same Kawil to regain the lost planet. The battle lasted less than an hour and left a large debris field as the same fleet of Kawil was destroyed despite the numerical superiority. The victory and the annexation of the planet was celebrated as a victory of Achaman same but during the festivities, Acorán tried to assassinate Lord of hitting System from behind and eliminating all personal guards in tow. The sudden arrival of the rest of the fleet of System Lord and the latter escape Acorán forced to fall back on the planet Malkisia to organize the defense. Retaliation of Achaman did not wait a lot and after a series of attempts to capture the rebel Goa'uld, Acorán was brought before the same Achaman and executed. Following his army and his fleet passed the Achamàn service. The death of the Goa'uld, however, was taken very badly by the population of the planet, which followed the fate of their sovereign openly committing suicide rather than serve the new boss and his underlord. After 200 years of collective suicide, the planet's population had fallen below one million inhabitants scattered across the planet. Mithology Supreme god of the sky and creator of the universe according to the Guanches of the island of Gran Canaria, also known as Canarios. His cult was widespread throughout the island, in which were found numerous terracotta figurines depicting probably Acorán.Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Guanches Pantheon Categoria:Goa'uld Underlord